Scream to the Sky
by Wheeljack Has Glowsticks
Summary: A collection of drabbles that revolve around Skyfire and Starscream. Ratings and themes vary.
1. Memory

**Prompt:** Memory**  
>CharacterPairing: **(past) Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Skyfire is left with only a memory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Skyfire x Starscream-<em>**

* * *

><p>No matter how much he'd changed, he was still beautiful. The way his wings twitched during battle reminded the older flier how his young seeker would do such during their interfacing. The way his form elegantly soared through the blue sky, it brought back the memories of watching him do the same on Cybertron, the contrast of his paint against the dull silver of the planet.<p>

Yet there was something different between this mech and the one he loved during his time on Cybertron.

Optic sensors once so full of life and kindness, oh Primus, now they were glaring the opposite, loathing and despair. His armour once bright and beautiful, now was chipped and dented from the attacks of the Decepticon commander. A voice that had often made him smile, now was filled with static from war injuries. This wasn't the Starscream that Skyfire loved long ago.

He turned his helm, not wanting to watch as the gorgeous seeker blasted his way through Autobots. He knew in that moment the truth, a truth that he did not want to admit, wasn't ready to. The Starscream he loved and would willingly give his spark for was nothing but a distant memory. In that Starscream's place was a beast, a creature that crawled from the pit to haunt him.


	2. Private

**Prompt:** Private**.  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly. Pre-series  
><strong>Summary: <strong>If they could only see what he did.  
><strong>Note:<strong> These drabbles are not really connected, unless stated otherwise. I'm not really proud of this one, but I couldn't get it out of my head and felt the need to post it. TADA!

* * *

><p>Skyfire was utterly addicted and his drug was a much smaller, narcissistic flier. He didn't know why he found himself adoring the seeker; he was tiny in comparison, vicious at times, egotist, and often angry. Everyone warned him not to get close, that it would never end well.<p>

However, they didn't see him outside of public, without people to impress or prove himself to.

He didn't always wear a scowl; if his experiment proved successful he wore a smirk. He would catch rare smiles when he said something incredibly intelligent or if the seeker had fallen into a light recharge while working on a simple experiment. Alone with each other, the younger flier often needed an ego stroking or he seemed off.

If they could only see what he saw, maybe the flier wouldn't be cradled against his chest. Skyfire didn't know what happened but that didn't stop him from holding Starscream, whispering comforts into his audios and tracing dents in otherwise beautiful wings. The seeker muffled whines giving him no answers—he didn't mind, his narcissistic jet would not always be treated like this. He would make sure of it.


	3. Smile

**Prompt:** Smile**.  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire, Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly. Pre-series / Pre-Relationship/Friendship.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He would do anything to make that smile disappear.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This one got a little long compared to the others. It was fun to write though.

* * *

><p>He hated it and always did. No matter what was going on, there was that shuttle, smiling like a sparkling that just received an Energon Goodie. Big blue optics shining, Skyfire always seemed so cheerful and Starscream wanted nothing more then to wipe that ridiculous smile right off his faceplates.<p>

At first, he insulted him, all the time.  
><em>Brute.<em>  
><em>Fragger.<em>  
><em>Piece of Tin.<em>  
><em>Moron.<em>

Nothing worked. That shuttle just chuckled and continued to follow him, smiling and chatting like Starscream was _joking_. The seeker would just scowl, sometimes pout, and continue his plotting at ruining that gleeful expression.

He tried to blow the giant up once. They'd been given the okay to do a particularly dangerous experiment and the shuttle was being his annoying self, so the seeker turned up the heat on the chemicals they were working with and left him to watch it. When it exploded, that fragger was still smiling and laughing, covered in burn marks and dents.

He told him that he was going to find a new partner, some other bot else to work with. The shuttle just grinned and said to do what was best for him.

It was beyond frustrating. Everything that he tried, it was worthless!

Then, one day, they'd been working together and Starscream was plotting a new idea on how to handle the overly annoying partner of his. He hadn't been paying attention, the flame was too hot or maybe the chemicals weren't complete stable, but whatever the reason it exploded.

Pain fired through him, he found himself on his back—wings bent slightly, covered in slices and dents—and staring at the ceiling. His name was being called and then he was staring into big, blue optics. He studied his partner, anything to get the pain out of his processor, and before he was blinded by warnings, he found he'd finally done it.

Instead of that smile, there was a concerned frown and worried optics. There was not glee and nothing could ever replace the sheer happiness he felt.

That annoying shuttle was not being so annoying. Especially not when he embraced the broken seeker, cradling him against his chest and shouting for help.


	4. Lullaby

**Prompt:** Lullaby.**  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly. Pre-series.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There was no sweeter sound than his spark pulsing.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The younger flier always had difficulties falling into recharge, in the beginning; the shuttle would spend hours attempting to figure out ways to soothe whatever it was that ailed him. High grade only caused problems, he realised, and other activities only led to awkward mornings. Skyfire was exhausted and Starscream annoyed with the results of their trial and error.<p>

It had been after on particularly difficult day, the seeker was in one of his foul moods and the shuttle had resorted to coddling him—much to Starscream's dismay. After some vicious whining and struggling, the jet knew he was no match for the sheer size of his partner and just rested against his torso. Oddly enough, he was left to listening to the gentle hums of the giant's systems and it was… relaxing. There were no thoughts of the day at the academy; he found himself entranced with a luring promise of recharge.

It became a nightly thing; curling to his gentle partner, listening to the melody of slumber.


	5. Belong

**Prompt:** Belong.**  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly. hints of character death.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Starscream needs him to stay.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The smaller flier held him as he slowly faded in and out of consciousness, warning symbols flaring angrily through his sights. The shuttle could feel the gentle caressing of the seeker's servos on his spark chamber, knowing full well that he was only doing so to make sure the spark was still throbbing. It made him laugh, which in turn made the younger mech hiss meekly.<p>

"This isn't the time for laughter," he said with venom soaking each word. He was angry, anyone could tell, but he was also scared; he didn't want to lose his former mate.

"Come now, Screamer," the shuttle croaked while attempting to ignore the taste of energon filling his mouth. "Can't you pretend to still adore me? Just this one, last time?"

"I do love you," the seeker barked and lowered his helm, resting it against his. "You're not going to leave me. You do not belong in there. You belong here, with me, no matter what side you're on!"

He turned his head and spat a mouthful of energon, which had been pooling in his mouth. Spark growing colder, Skyfire felt something wet against his faceplates. He knew, in that moment, his beloved seeker was breaking. "If that is true, then… why are you leaking," the shuttle questioned, losing his strength.

"Because you don't believe me," he responded, his tone held more static than normal.

"I do."

"Then you'll stay?"

So much innocence in that question, Skyfire—even in the state he was in—found it hard to believe it was his seeker speaking. "Of course."

"Good," the jet replied, a façade of arrogance in his tone. "I think I hear that fragging medic."


	6. Innocence

**Prompt:** Innocence.**  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Pre-series.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It belonged to him, no one else.**  
>Note: <strong>I wasn't going to post again, but I'm waiting for my friends to show up to take me out for my birthday. :) Yesss, today is my birthday! ... and I'm giving you guys this for being awesome to me! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Glancing from his experiment, Starscream observed his partner and another mech. The shuttle was smiling as clueless as they come, the other was leaned over the table and flirting shameless. The seeker had to bite back a growl, as he always did when something like this was happening right in front of him.<p>

It was a known fact that the shuttle was popular among others; a carefree, gleeful attitude and something so pure lurking underneath. The seeker found himself angry every single time he found his partner with someone else. No one knew, that flier's innocence did not belong to him. It was his and no one else's, and Starscream was determined to show just that.

Standing, the seeker walked around the table and paused next to his partner. There it was; that confused, innocent look in his optic. He grabbed the back of the shuttle's helm and leaned forward, resting their head's together. He turned slightly to the other and sneered, giving an aggressive snarl to let the mech know the truth.

Skyfire and everything about him belonged to him. The shuttle, despite everything, just smiled.


	7. Clarity

**Prompt:** Clarity.**  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Pre-series.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There was one reason that Skyfire stayed this late in the laboratory.**  
>Note: <strong>This was originally going to be in the other collection, which was going to be an AU Ratchet/Wheeljack, but it seemed to fit these two better. After some tweaking... here it is! By the way, thanks everyone for the reviews! If you'd like to give a prompt, do so! I'll see what I can come up with. :) **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The laboratory was quiet for once and the odd silence rocked him to his very spark. He disliked it but he couldn't expect anything else. It was late and only the two of them were still there. He watched his partner as he leaned on the table, appearing to be in deep thought and ignoring the experiment – not to mention, his friend turned lover.<p>

The shuttle didn't mind, his optics staying on the sole reason he always stayed here so late, with the seeker. There, on that dark face, was a look of purity and understanding. Faceplates twitching upward, he couldn't help the smile that appeared, only because of that look of pure clarity of the jet's expression.


	8. Loneliness

**Prompt:** Loneliness.**  
>CharacterPairing: **past-Skyfire/Starscream. past-Wheeljack/Ratchet. Hinted-Skyfire/Wheeljack. Hinted-Optimus/Ratchet.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>AU, mildly confusing. Depressive yet fluffy?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the laboratory, two lonely sparks come together. **  
>Note: <strong>This just came to me. I don't know what's going on with my brain sometimes, but these are just so much fun. I also wanted to try POV writing. I'm not sure if I like it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We sat together at the workbench like we always do any more. He doesn't look like <strong>him<strong>. I don't look like _him_. I don't say a word, neither does he.

We just sit there in silence, just like all the other days. I'm not _him_. He's not **him**. I don't feel awkward, neither does he.

I smiled whilst I turned to him; he shifted and does the same. I leaned forward and rested my helm against his, and his mask hid his smile. I'm not _him_. He's not **him**. I don't mind, neither does he.

Servos moved over armour, we test the stability of each other. Both shot in the spark by former loves; _he_ found someone new in a Prime, **he** became blinded by a cause. I want to weep and so does he.

Wires are found, they are tugged and toyed with. No judgment is made, for I'm not _Ratchet_ and he's not **Starscream**, and this kills the loneliness burning in our sparks.


	9. Whisper

**Prompt:** Whisper  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1.**  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Slight ooc.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Starscream was not gentle.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Just something that I felt the need to write.

•-•-•

His lover was by no means a gentle mech, Skyfire knew. He was loud and cruel, and quite difficult to get along with if someone wasn't prepared for the lashings the seeker could give. While most found him malicious, he got to see a side of the younger that no one else did.

As they were curled up on the berth, Skyfire stared up at his lover, who hovered over him and nuzzled his helm against his. "I love you," the seeker whispered, without an ouch of malice. The shuttle smiled at his young partner and everything felt all right again.


	10. Images

**Prompt:** Images  
><strong>Verse:<strong> AU G1.**  
>CharacterPairing: **Past Skyfire/Starscream; Skyfire/Sunstorm.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warning: <strong>SLASH. OOC.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It was never about him.  
><strong>Note:<strong> I was thinking about how tragic Skyfire/Starscream truly was, and figured that this pairing would be cute. It ended up like this. Sorry.

•-•-•

The shuttles smiles and chuckles, no matter how dreadfully fake they were, were never for him. His soft whispers of admiration were never for him either, and the way he pulled him close and kissed him wasn't about him either.

Nothing that happened between them, involving their relations or not, weren't about him. If he couldn't have the real thing, he would just take the clone.

He couldn't say that it upset him, even though it did just a bit, because he didn't want it to end. Just because it wasn't about him, didn't mean it wasn't important to the larger flier. Sunstorm knew doing these things with him, left images so that Skyfire could carry on.


	11. Forever

**Prompt:** Forever  
><strong>Verse:<strong> AU G1.**  
>CharacterPairing: **Skyfire/Starscream.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warning: <strong>SLASH. Pre-series.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Skyfire answers Starscream's question.  
><strong>Note:<strong> I attempted to make one that didn't end up being sad, or aggressive. This is what came out of it. Sorry.

•-•-•

Pinned to the laboratory floor, the seeker stared into bright blue optics that hovered above him. A sharp moan escaped his vocal processor as a giant servo brushed over exposed wiring of his inner thigh, and he smiled as the larger mech lowered himself down to him. Their lips hovered close enough that the air tickled metal.

He could feel his spark speed up and words left him before he could stop them; "How long will you love me, Skyfire?"

The question didn't bother him. He just smiled gently and pressed their lip components together. He whispered into the kiss, "Forever."


End file.
